


The Night Before Ficmas

by Teddywolf



Category: Original Work, Yuletide RPF
Genre: Meta Poetry, Other, Parody, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddywolf/pseuds/Teddywolf
Summary: What occurs in my house around each Ficmastime.A yearly tradition long ‘fore two thousand nine.





	The Night Before Ficmas

Twas the night before Ficmas and all through the house  
Not a reader was blogging, not even to grouse  
The writers were set with a sleep-deprived stare  
In hopes that their fic requests soon would be there  
The kiddies were sleeping all snug in their beds  
While genfic and slashfic went through writers heads  
My wife in her nightgown and I in my sweats  
Were waiting for midnight to settle some bets  
When up on her screen there arose such a clutter  
That I sprang to her side, then I started to mutter  
In every window I looked in a flash  
And saw quite compendious volumes of slash  
Then, loud in the night came a sound to my ear  
Of the womenfolk whooping and laughing with cheer  
I hoped for distractions in good old tee vee  
But it was outvolumed by laughs one through three  
I returned to my screen which had gone rather queer  
With a picture of eight tiny mooses in fear  
Of a jolly old elf with a glint in his eye  
That I do not think I could explain if I tried.  
Then I turned yet again to my wife as she sniggered  
At all the fic written and what it had triggered  
"Look, Numb3rs! Ooo, Castle! Colbert and John Stewart!  
More Trekfic and Wolfefic and flibbertygibbert!"  
So I shrugged as they read at their screens shining bright.  
Merry Ficmas to all, and to all a good night.


End file.
